


Birthdays in a Tidal Wave

by SKwriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Brotherly Love, Canon Universe, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKwriter/pseuds/SKwriter
Summary: In the Umbrella Academy, a birthday was nothing special. There were no cakes or celebration, no songs or parties. They simply trained until their muscles gave out. Whether it was private sessions or group training, it mattered little to the children. They learned the endure this cruel punishment on their special day. It seemed the training felt near unbearable on this day.So the children made do with what they had.





	Birthdays in a Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that I needed some fluff in my life, so what better than to write some fluffy Hargreeves bonding.

In the Umbrella Academy, a birthday was nothing special. There were no cakes or celebration, no songs or parties. They simply trained until their muscles gave out. Whether it was private sessions or group training, it mattered little to the children. They learned the endure this cruel punishment on their special day. It seemed the training felt near unbearable on this day.

   The children made do with what they had. Allison and Luther would disappear for hours at a time when they had the chance. Although they thought they were being sneaky, everyone knew that they both hid up in the attic for some time to themselves.

   Vanya used to spend every birthday leaving a  peanut butter marshmallow sandwich at Five’s door. Five returned the favor by arriving with a new sheet of music in his hand, a song that Vanya had been eyeing for months. In his free time, Five made his way to Vanya’s practice room and stayed there until he was forced to leave.

   Now that Five was gone Vanya spent her day more secluded than ever. She seldom came out of her room. The screech of her violin alerted everyone not to come near. She drowned herself in the music. There would be a concerning number of pills missing from her medication. When she did leave her room, she spent her day in Five’s room, a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich in hand.

   Diego ran straight to Mom on the day of his birthday. When Reginald wasn’t making him throw blades until his arms burned or stay underwater until he couldn’t feel his hands anymore, he took to baking with Mom. When no one was around, Mom kissed him on the crown of his head and whispered, “Happy Birthday.” Covered in flour and frosting, Diego was always in a better mood than usual. After the sunset, the other children found a slice of cake in front of their door. Even Luther.

   If Klaus was not completely high off his ass, he found himself raiding Allison’s or Mom’s closet along with Ben. Klaus wore the clothes and performed a fashion show for Ben. If Ben was feeling secure enough, he would join Klaus in his “fashion show”. They would find the most ridiculous outfits or the most beautiful. Their laughter echoed throughout the room.

   On a bad day, Klaus would spend his birthday curled up in Ben’s bed. Ben sat at the edge of the bed, reading a book aloud. He never particularly like reading aloud, but his soft voice carried the stories into Klaus’s ears. After the sun fell beneath the horizon, he grabbed the cake in front of Klaus’s door and ate his cake with Klaus. If things got too bad, Ben pulled Klaus into a hug and stayed like that until they fell asleep.

  It was the day of before the fifteenth birthday, and curfew had just passed. Ben was just about ready for bed when he heard a rapping at the window. Ben tensed, the monsters inside his chest squirming uncomfortably.

  He was on the third floor, how the hell would anyone be able to scale the building? He hoped that it was just a spare branch that scraped against the window. He really hoped that it wasn’t some creepy stalker fan that somehow found their way around the security measures put in place. God knows they had to deal with that more often than they would’ve wished.

He carefully approached the window. He held his breath. And Ben peered out. Nothing.

   The tension from Ben’s shoulders began to relax, and he turned his back towards the window, making his way back to his bed. It was probably just a figment of his imagination. The stress of the week was simply getting to him.

   A hand slammed on to the window with an ear-shattering crack. A dark figure emerged from the bottom of the window, crawling up, engulfing the entire view. Ben slapped his hand against his mouth, muffling a blood-curdling scream. Panic began to bubble inside of him. His legs were reduced to lead. The monsters had slipped out of his shirt, tentacles swinging around violently, caging Ben into a protective sphere.

   The window creaked open, and Ben’s tentacles slithered up to the window, recoiling from a sudden noise coming from the other side of the window.

   Laughter.

   Ben stumbled back onto his bed, scowling as a mop of curly hair was a top of a cackling face, slip inside of his room. The monsters retreated back into Ben’s shirt, curling back into the portal in his stomach. Klaus looked smug, way too smug.

   “You know I could’ve killed you,” Ben grumbled, throwing a pillow at Klaus’ face, only for his brother to effortlessly duck before impact. “My creature could’ve torn you into shreds. They can do that.”

   Klaus giggled. He sat right next to Ben on the bed, “Oh come on Ben, you would never, and to your favorite brother too.” Klaus fluttered his eyelashes, earning him another pillow to the face. This time it hit him square in the face. Falling to the ground dramatically, Klaus clutched his chest like one of those dramatic renditions of a high school Shakespearean play. “Betrayed by my own flesh and blood, how could you Ben.”

    “Flesh and blood my ass,” Ben hissed. “What are you doing here anyway? If Reginald found out you were here, he’d kill us both.”

    Klaus scoffed, leaning his head against Ben shoulder, “Please, old Reggie could probably give less of a damn about what we’re doing. He probably already knows, the creepy bastard has way too many security cameras everywhere we turn.”  

    Ben pushed Klaus off his shoulder lightly, only for his brother collapse his head on the bed. “What do you want Klaus?”

    A grin stretched across Klaus’ face, his eyes lighting up with a spark that Ben hadn’t seen in Klaus since they were kids. He was giddy, nearly vibrating off of the bed. Ben couldn’t even recall the last time Klaus had been this excited over anything. He didn’t know whether to be afraid or excited as well. Ben settled for a safer option. Confusion.

    Klaus jumped up off the bed, landing on the floor with terrifying accuracy. He grabbed Ben by the hand and led him to the window. “I have a surprise for you!”

    “A surprise?” Ben deadpanned.

     “Yes a surprise, Benny, oh don’t look at me like that.” Klaus swatted at Ben’s face, playfully.

     Ben raised a brow. “Look at you like what?”

     Klaus pointed to Ben’s face as if his brother could see the expression that was etched upon his face. “The one that looks like you’re judging my entire existence, stop it!”

    “How am I supposed to stop it when I don’t even know what it looks like?” Ben couldn’t help but allow his lips to quirk up into a wry smile.

    “Don’t sass me, young boy.”

    “Klaus, we’re literally the same age.”

    Swatting the air in front of Ben, Klaus made his way out of the window. “Semantics. Now come on while the night is still young!”

    Ben watched as his brother disappeared from his view. He hesitated. He would never be able to know what his brother was planning until he went to see it himself. But he couldn’t help but wonder, was it dangerous? He doubted it, however, his brother was becoming more and more unpredictable as the years went by. Ben bit down hard on his lip.

    Oh, fuck it.

    Ben climbed out of the window, catching himself on the tree just outside of his room. He would worry about the problems when they got there. The sky outside was pitch black, only the light from his room and the moon above aided in his sight. Blindly climbing down the tree, Ben nearly had a couple of close calls. He couldn’t remember the last time he had snuck out of the house, and it definitely showed. He didn’t try to even keep count of how many times the creatures inside of his stomach kept him from falling by slipping out of his stomach and gripping on to the branches for support..

   It took some time, but eventually, Ben was able to make it down the tree. Klaus was waiting for him, tapping his foot impatiently.

      “Hurry up!” he exclaimed.

       Ben raised a brow. His brother could be so pushy. “Jeez calm down. I’m coming” He jogged over to Klaus.

       “You walk like our old man,” Klaus complained.

       Ben scrunched his face up in disgust. “Don’t ever compare me to him. Jesus, it gives me the chills just thinking about it.”

     “No need to be dramatic.”

     “You’re one to talk.”

     Klaus was leading Ben far from their home, far enough for Ben to start feeling squeamish. “Klaus, where the hell are we going?”

     His brother pressed a finger against his own lips. “That’s a secret.”

     Ben huffed in exasperation, shuddering at the thought that just came over him. “Klaus I swear to god if you’re planning on taking me clubbing again-”

     “I’m not taking you clubbing,” Klaus’s cheeks dusted pink. “It was one time and I promised that I wouldn’t do it again. Jesus Christ, it was one time.”

     “One time too many,” Ben grumbled.

      “My dearest, most favorite brother-” Klaus started.

      “I thought that title belongs to Diego.”  
      Klaus scowled, raising his volume. “ _MY dearest,_ most  _FAVORITE brother_ , I am one hundred percent sure, that you will enjoy this surprise!” He said. “And if you don’t, then I have a full money back guarantee, I will…hmmm.”

     Ben hummed thoughtfully. What could his brother do to make it up to him? Then it hit him. Ben clapped his hands together, grinning wickedly. “You’ll do all my chores for a month?”

     Klaus stared at Ben with a mock terror in his eyes, before slumping down into a pout. “You drive a hard bargain, Hargreaves.”

     Ben chuckled, allowing Klaus to swing his arm around his shoulder. “I try.”

     “But that’s only if you don’t like it,” Klaus said, “And I bet your balls that you will- no I know that you’ll love it!”

    Raising a brow, Ben said, “I look forward to it then.” Klaus certainly did know how to pique his curiosity.

     Klaus stopped walking and gesture over to the road. “And here is our royal steed.”

    Ben froze where he stood as the color started to drain from his face. A Volkswagon SUV was waiting for them at the road. This was where he died. He was almost certain that if there is a god they would claim him right now. That or he’ll be stuck as a ghost haunting Klaus’s ass when sober if his brother comes out alive. Call him dramatic, but there was nothing good that would come out of this.

    “Goddamnit, Klaus.”

     Klaus frowned, “And you kiss Mom with that mouth.”  
     Ben massaged the bridge of his nose. Klaus was going to give him an aneurysm. “Please don’t tell me that you stole that.”  
    Klaus let out an offended gasp as he approached the car. “How dare you assume such a thing. Do you think so lowly of me Ben? I’m hurt. Simply hurt.” He raised his hand up to his chest. “I’ll have you know, I just had a friend who owed me a favor. And he was happy to supply me with a car.”

   “Do you know how to drive the thing?” Ben asked, concern dripping in every word.

  “I’ve practiced… once or twice,” Klaus trailed off, looking very sheepish.

   Running his hand down his face, Ben sighed. “We’re so dead.”

  “Maybe…”

   Resigned to his fate, Ben opened the door to the car and slipped in. This surprise better has been worth it if Klaus was probably going to make this ride into a living death trap. Klaus entered the driver seat and fumbled with the keys before finding the right one and turning on the engine. The engine sputtered, before starting and the low hum of the car.

   Klaus cracked a grin, “Ready?”

   Ben groaned. “Just start the damn car, Klaus.”

   The ride to nowhere went as smoothly as it could’ve gone. Most of it consisted of Klaus talking Ben’s ear off and not paying attention to the road. Ben had felt as if he had about five different heart attacks as he screamed for Klaus to keep his eyes on the road, even going as far as grabbing a hold of the steering wheel when Klaus got off course. Sometimes they were going miles past the speed limit, and other time they were going at a snail’s pace. It was a miracle that they were not pulled over by the cops. Eventually, Klaus was able to get a hold of things, he was always more of a hands-on learner anyways.

  The next hour went smoothly, with a couple of quips here and there from both parties. Klaus peered out the window, intently as if he was looking for something. A slight recognition crossed his face as he relaxed back into his seat. He bit the bottom of his lip and began to drum his fingers on the steering wheel. Klaus was nervous.

   “I think we’re almost there!” he exclaimed, his face brightening to mask his concern.

    Ben didn’t pry. He knew better than to. “I can’t wait,” he said without his usually dry voice, but actual excitement.

    “But before we approached I need you to do something,” Klaus mentioned, turning to face Ben.

     Ben raised a brow. “Eyes on the road,” he said. Klaus rolled his eyes, quickly jerked his head back to the front. “And what is that?”

     “I need you to close your eyes for me.”

     “Excuse me?”

     Klaus continued, “I mean I was going to blindfold you and then I realized how kinky that sounded so-”  
     Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Gross.”

    “Exactly that’s why I didn’t go for the blindfolds.”

     “But why?” Ben asked, a frown forming on his lips.

    “Because then that would ruin the surprise!” Klaus complained, “Oh come on Ben, Pleeeease.”

     Ben took a look at his brother. If he was nearly bubbling with excitement before, was about to explode. His eyes twinkled with a sense of anticipation. His free leg bounced, vibrating at the speed. It couldn’t hurt to humor him. Ben closed his eyes.

     “Okay, eyes are closed, Klaus.”

     “Great!”

     Ben stayed sitting with his eyes closed for a good ten minutes. He wasn’t going to lie and say that it wasn’t the most nerve-wracking ten minutes of his entire life. As much as he trusted Klaus with driving, now that he got the hang of it, It gave Ben comfort to be able to see what his brother was doing. It didn’t help that the car dropped with a sickening thump midway through the ride, struggling to move forward.

     He called out to Klaus, asking him, “What the hell was that?”

     “It was nothing,” He heard his brother squeak, a nervous chord struck his voice. “Nothing at all Ben. We’re almost there.”

      “Klaus,” Ben warned.

      “I mean it, Ben! Keep your eyes please.”

      Doubt plagued his mind, but Ben complied. “Fine.”

      Ben could hear the car struggling through an uneven surface, Ben opened his mouth to say ask, but he promptly shut it. He should be able to trust Klaus. After a couple of minutes, the car came to a halt. Ben heard Klaus put the car on park. Klaus let out a breath that he was holding.

     “Okay Ben, you can open them now.”

     Ben slowly opened his eyes, blinking to get rid of the spots that were sprinkled throughout his vision due to the newfound light in the car. He looked up at the past the windshields and all the words that once were contained in his head had disappeared. Ben wordlessly opened the car door and stumbled out. His shoes sunk slightly in the ground, white sand covering them.

     The moon illuminated the scene before him, reflecting off the rich blue waters. The waters stretched as far as he could see, farther even. The night sky glistened in the ocean, decorating it with its glow. The great waves crashed onto shore before retreating back into the waters, leaving a handful of seashells in its place. A strong breeze ran through his hair, and it left the taste of sea salt on his tongue. It looked like a place straight out of his dreams, a place that had only ever existed in his books and his dreams.

     Until now.

    Ben felt the tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as he turned to find his brother. Klaus had already left the car, leaning on the car, watching Ben with a soft smile.

    “You always mentioned that you wanted to go to the sea,” Klaus rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. A ting of pink was beginning to dust his cheek. “this was the least I could do for you. Happy- AH!”

    He fell to the ground as Ben ran to him and wrapped him up in a warm hug. Ben buried his face into Klaus’s chest, the tears spilling out freely. Klaus gingerly slipped his armed under Ben’s arms. He reciprocated the hug.

    “Happy birthday, Ben.”

    “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @hanatriestowrite to send me some requests or check out some of my other ideas.


End file.
